robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV3
rTV3 is a Robloxian television channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel mainly features IRL children's series, and is broadcast exclusively on the roTV television platform. History The history of rTV3 stems back to the proposal of rTV YOYO, which was first publicly mentioned on December 21, 2012. As 2013 progressed, the idea lost steam, and was eventually replaced by the idea of a channel featuring IRL children's series aimed at an older audience, with cues taken from Australian channel ABC3 (now renamed). This idea was expanded upon in late 2013, as designs and ideas for the channel were finalized, taking cues from not only ABC3, but also other children's channels, such as the Danish DR Ultra, as well as British, Canadian, and domestic networks. Initially, the channel was in a state of limbo, where the channel could launch, but it wasn't exactly certain when or if the channel would launch. Fueled by the announcement of Gavent Television Group's GN2, rTV Networks decided to make a public announcement of rTV3. It would be the second of rTVN's proposed future channels to head into full development, after rTV2. rTV Networks head BenzBot said on January 27, 2014 that he "knows what shows will be on rTV3 already, and it will all be very interesting for the viewers." On November 9, 2014, Gavent Television Group was acquired by rTV Networks and turned into the subsidiary rTV Networks Gavent. As part of the deal, GN2 was merged with rTV3 due to conflicting and redundant formats and the channel was officially "put on the back burner", according to BenzBot, as he doubted whether or not the channel's predominantly IRL format would work well. Fueled by the launches of competing channels such as Cartoon Everything and Cartoon Network Roblox, and the rise of such IRL-content channels in early 2017, the proposal of rTV3 was once again brought into the foreground of rTV Networks' programming strategy. On March 3, 2017, rTV Networks struck a deal with Lava Lamp Entertainment, the owners of the competing Cartoon Everything, which allowed Lava Lamp to assist in certain aspects of the standard-definition channel's operations; however ownership of the channel and oversight of its programming remains with rTV Networks. The deal has also brought the channel back into formal development. (The arrangement no longer applies due to the closure of Original Livestream in July 2018.) The channel's Livestream feed was launched on March 9, 2017, thus making it officially eligible for carriage on roTV. The channel became officially available on that platform on April 14, 2017. The channel will be the first rTVN channel to use a 24-hour programming format, initially announced several years earlier for rTV2. On April 18, 2017, BenzBot revealed he had a tentative list of over sixty programs he planned to air on rTV3, which will run from launch and in the following months. On April 30, 2017, rTV3 launched a Twitter account, @rTV3tv, in step with a number of the channel's competitors who have similar accounts of their own. Initially, BenzBot said he was looking to launch rTV3 at some point in May 2017, however, in early May he moved the launch back to a tentative date of June 3, 2017, a date which was eventually confirmed. In the days prior to the launch, rTV3 has ramped up promotional efforts, including shifting from a test card to a full promotional loop (in keeping with other rTVN channels) on May 30, 2017. rTV3 finally launched on June 3, 2017, as scheduled, with a half-hour live program titled rTV3 Launch Night Live: Countdown to rTV3 at 6:30pm ET, followed by the network's first show, Atomic Puppet, starting shortly after 7pm ET. Following the channel's launch, concerns began to arise about the long-term viability of the channel's scheduling system (and possibly overall, the planned rTVN 24-hour programming format, which a number of rTVN's channels are expected to rely on for their broadcast management). Testing to move rTV3 (and its spinoff channels) to high-definition had been a priority for rTV Networks since the announcement of the closure of Original Livestream, given rTV3 has been one of rTV Networks' most popular channels since its launch (albeit recently overshadowed by newer sister channels Viva Roblox and Viva2, which transitioned in May 2018). In mid-June 2018, rTV Networks owner BenzBot made the announcement that, while the circumstances were not ideal, in his opinion, he was now confident enough that he would be able to launch HD versions of rTV3 and similar channels in the next few weeks. rTV3 shut down its standard-definition channel during a live, two-hour special event broadcast on rTV HD on July 1, 2018; the last thing played on the channel was the theme song to Jimmy Two-Shoes (the program was interrupted before the episode began). The channel briefly began playing a commercial break about three minutes later, but was quickly shut down again once BenzBot was made aware of the mishap, live during the event. Currently, a high-definition version of rTV3 is set to launch in either August or September 2018, depending on certain development factors which need to be reevaluated for HD. On January 18, 2019, rTV3 received a new logo, as part of the wider rebrand of rTV Networks as a whole; the new logo also affected sibling channels rTV3+, rTV3 GT, and rTV3 Edge HD as well. In late-February 2019, rumors began surfacing that rTV Networks had been researching ways to get rTV3 HD back on air, empowered by the recent addition of weekly scheduling to rTV3's broadcast platform, as existing theories concerning content sourcing had not worked favorably for the channel. While the rumors have not been confirmed, it is believed that if this research turns out satisfactorily, rTVN could potentially have all four rTV3 channels and rTV Fun broadcasting again by the summer of 2019. On June 3, 2019, rTV3 made note of its second birthday by posting a cryptic image featuring the rTV3 logo, along with its sister channels and rTV Fun, with the words "Summer 2019" and various channels' Twitter handles and hashtags below an image of the months of June, July, and August, with various dates marked -- specifically, those involving the number 3. It is uncertain as to what this means. Programming rTV3 offers a wide range of both domestic and foreign IRL programming in its schedule; predominantly current and recent live-action and animated series. The channel claims to offer a wider variety of programming than its competitors. The standard-definition channel's schedule focused on key periods in the morning, after school, and in the evening (the HD channel's schedule will focus on simply the latter two time periods, following experiences with both rTV3 and its sister channels). Following the network's premieres between 7pm and 9pm ET, classic programming built parts of the channel's late-evening schedule, starting with episodes of King of the Hill, followed by additional classic series from the late 1990s and 2000s. A mix of the network's daytime and late-evening programming filled the channel's overnight hours. (This programming has since been moved to a new channel, rTV3 Edge HD.) Due to program sourcing, another network's watermark may have been visible during programs in addition to the rTV3 logo. An original series initially planned for the channel's schedule is Dreihaus, a Big Brother-esque pseudo-reality show, based on a Danish series. On Dreihaus, complete strangers will be making friends and socializing while living in the house of their dreams. The program concept has yet to be completely specified, but rTV Productions will produce the show for rTV3. The show's name is German for "three house," which denotes the channel the program will air on as well as part of the program's concept. As of March 2017, there is no word as to if this program will be produced or as to any potential production timescale. Following the channel's launch, there are plans to expand the channel's primetime period to 10pm ET starting in September 2017, thus pushing the network's late-evening programming back by an hour. rTV3 HD rTV3 HD is a high-definition version of rTV3, which was soft-launched on June 21, 2018 on the roTV premium television platform, alongside rTV Fun HD, rTV3+ HD, and rTV3 GT HD, as part of rTV Networks' push to have all of their channels available in high definition before July 1, 2018, the seventh anniversary of the company's founding, and the date on which the channel's standard-definition feeds will cease broadcasting (in advance of the shutdown of Original Livestream on July 9). Early plans for the channel call for reductions in the channel's airing hours and the removal of rTV3's nighttime block from the main network's schedule (however, it was not being canceled, rTVN insisted; they announced the launch of rTV3 Edge HD to air this programming on July 21, 2018). On August 11, 2018, rTV Networks announced that rTV3 HD would launch on August 13, 2018, at 2pm ET, kicking off rTVN's current plans to launch all of the rTV3 channels (and rTV Fun) shortly. The channel broadcast for two days before going off-air again. While initially planned to be relaunching on June 3, 2019, the second anniversary of rTV3's original launch, this has since been delayed until later in the summer. Category:Networks